The present invention relates to a system and method for cleaning cooking oil by filtering. The filtering device of the invention is portable so that it may be easily positioned adjacent to a deep fat cooker when in use, may be used to easily and safely transport cooking oil which must be discarded, and may be easily stored when not in use.
Most restaurants, especially fast food restaurants employ a plurality of large cooking vats or deep fat fryers. The cooking oil in these deep fat fryers becomes dirty after a time as a result of small food particles separating from the food during cooking. This oil must be periodically replaced with fresh oil. In order that the time period between oil replacement may be expanded, it is necessary that the oil be periodically filtered. Also, it is necessary that the deep fat fryer be emptied and cleaned of residue and large food particles.
Recycling oil filter apparatus is known. The devices do not effectively clean the oil so that replacement intervals are relatively short. Also, known devices do not provide means to simultaneously clean the deep fat fryer and the oil. Finally, the known devices do not provide an enclosed transport facility to easily and safely transport dirty oil for disposal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,404; 4,444,144; and 4,959,144 show various known portable cooking oil filtering arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,404 is directed to portable oil filter arrangement in which the tank is uncovered, the pump is one directional and does not force the oil through the filter under pressure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,144 and 4,444,095 are directed to portable filter systems which are adapted to be housed beneath the cabinet of a deep fat fryer. In the '144 patent, the oil is drained into a reservoir from which it is pumped into a pressure vessel. Here, the oil is forced under low pressure through the filter element and out of the filtering device. The arrangement disclosed in the '095 patent is similar to that just described in that it is received beneath the cabinet of a deep fat fryer.
None of the prior art disclose plural filter systems. Also, none of the prior art is easily transported between deep fat fryers while acting to provide maximum safety for the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a filter device for cooking oil which is easily transported.
Another object is to provide a cooking oil filter arrangement having a primary filter and a secondary filter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable cooking oil filter arrangement having a lockable lid which facilitates safe transport of the oil.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable filter arrangement in which a wand is used to remove dirty cooking oil from a deep fat fryer, to wash the fryer down with oil, and to fill the fryer with clean oil.